


Before Snacks and Tea

by March_Madness



Series: Before anything [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov Fluff, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/March_Madness/pseuds/March_Madness
Summary: Andrea just moved in and she decides to give some snacks from her hometown to her new neighbors as a greeting.But she can't possibly go and interrupt while they're doing 'that'.A story of a beginning friendship between neighbors.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Before anything [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696894
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Before Snacks and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> okay so, originally I was not really planning on a, sort of, sequel to 'Before the Coffee'. But every now and again, I get notifications that people are leaving kudos. It's been a year now but I'm still getting kudos. So, I'm like so grateful and so happy that a lot of you like it.
> 
> So, this has become like a whole alternate universe that I've been building. I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, this is inspired by a manga I've read. I thought that one of the main characters resembles Victor in a way (particularly the hair). The title of the manga is 'Vanilla Chocolate Cigarette' by Kumaneko. I really love it. The art is pretty rough, but really good. It really suits the whole vibe of the manga and I really really lLOVE IT!!! (and, yes, if you hadn't noticed, it's yaoi.)

Andrea has now officially moved into her new apartment. After days and weeks of unpacking and rearranging, she is finally finished!

Now, plopping on her couch with a sigh, she closes her eyes. Moving into a new city, into a new country even, is quite hard, she thinks. New environment, new streets, new people, with everything being new to her, Andrea feels like it’s a dream. Nothing she knows, nothing she’s used to is here.

But! Andrea doesn’t want to feel discouraged because of that. With everything being new, it’s somewhat a blank slate for her. New adventures await her. She feels like she can do anything.

Suddenly feeling refreshed, she jumps up and goes to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of soda. As she sips on her soda, she notices the red box and groans.

It’s something that Andrea should’ve been done with, weeks ago when she first arrived. The box, which contains some snacks she brought from her hometown in the Philippines, is something she planned to give to her neighbors as a ‘Nice to meet you. Please treat me well.’ gift. However, Andrea has been avoiding on giving it for a while now, all because of that ... that ...

THAT NOISE!!!!!!

On the first few days that Andrea lived on this apartment, she hears this odd creaking noise coming from the wall. It’s nothing out of the ordinary, she thought. The walls are not that thick, so it’s inevitable that she’ll hear faint noises coming from the apartment next door. She debated on whether or not she’ll knock on the wall in response to the creaking, but honestly, it didn’t bother her that much (yet), so she let it be.

For the next few days, the odd noise continued to echo from the wall. Sometimes, the creaking was accompanied by a banging noise. The noise occasionally gets loud but still mostly relatively faint. It came at random intervals during the day, but she’ll often hear it at night and lasted a little less than an hour, though sometimes it goes on for 3.

At this stage, one would at least have an idea of what the noises meant. However, Andrea chose to remain clueless, thinking that her neighbors are doing some redecorating or something or the sort, vehemently refusing to think of her neighbors in a perverted way.

Though that thought changed some nights later.

That night, she was having a hard time going to sleep. Tossing and turning, over and over on her bed, she decides to read a novel saved on her phone. Then a few minutes later, as she’s on the verge of sleep, she hears the odd noise again. It was faint at the beginning but as time pass, it got louder and louder. Until, she finally heard it.

Panting.

Moaning.

AND!!!

SQUELCHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The occasional banging noise is not even occasional now. It’s so loud. It seems like her neighbors are having the time of their lives by how hard the bed is banging on the wall, to the point that the wall is slightly vibrating when she touched it.

She didn’t expect this to be happen to her of all people. It’s like she’s listening to porn with surround sound speakers. It was quite an odd experience, to be honest.

Since then, Andrea actively tries her best to avoid her neighbors.

Sighing, Andrea stares at the box and debates whether to give it to her neighbors now or later in the future.

As she thinks of giving it to them now, her phone rings. She answers it without looking.

“Hello?”

_“Hey, Dre!! How are you? I heard you moved last week. How’s the unpacking going?”_

“Oh, Lottie. Hey, it’s been good. I just got it done a while ago.”

Charlotte aka Lottie is her friend since high school. She works in a company in Manila but from what Andrea knows, Charlotte is currently on a business trip in the same city and due to come back to the Philippines next week.

_“Oh, I was going to help you if you weren’t done yet since I’m free right now. Anyway, do you have any plans? Let’s hangout. I ran into this good Japanese restaurant around from where I’m working. Let’s eat some ramen!”_

Andrea laughs and starts walking towards her bedroom to change her clothes. “Sure, where?”

* * *

It’s officially been 2 months since she moved here and a month since she started on her job. In those 2 months, she didn’t greet her neighbors yet, nor did she ever see a glimpse of them. She still hears them though, which is a little more annoying now, as opposed to the embarrassment she felt when she heard them the first few weeks.

Now, it’s the weekend and it’s her day off. She’s just finished her chores, so right now she’s got nothing to do.

Bored as heck, Andrea is just lazily laying on the couch, sighing, staring at the ceiling and thinking of how this crazy this week had gone.

On Sunday, Andrea, who at that time was feeling a little depressed, was sitting on a bench in the nearby park, sketching on her little red notebook as she people watched. Then, in a burst of inspiration, she impulsively decides she wants to cut her hair. This results in her having really short platinum blonde hair and an undercut, just a small one around 2 inches above her nape.

It’s a decision that she hasn’t regretted yet, especially because of what happened on Tuesday morning.

That day, she has never been more thankful that she overslept, got stuck in line at a Starbucks, got mistaken for someone else, and held hands with a complete stranger ( ~~the situation was not as creepy as it sounds~~ ), even getting scolded by her boss afterwards for being late to work was worth it, because the stranger she had met and held hands with(!!!!) is the beautiful, most adorable man, she ever had the pleasure of meeting ( ~~and held hands with!!!!!!~~ ) in her lifetime. His very presence is like that of the breath of fresh air you took after being around smog all your life, the excitement you feel when you go to see first sunrise of the new year, the hope the rainbow brings after experiencing a big storm. The experience of meeting this man was ethereal.

ALSO!!! The beautiful man was with his really good-looking ( ~~very hot Caucasian~~ ) husband. A fact that has her, as a single Bisexual woman, cursing the world for having such fine specimens be gay and taken, and as a Fujoshi, squeal in delight for such eye candy to come her way.

She hasn’t stopped thinking about the couple since then. So much so that she has been going to same Starbucks, at the same time, in the hopes that she’ll see them again and, by luck, be friends with them. Sadly, she didn’t get see them again.

Closing her eyes, Andrea groans and shoves a pillow on her face. Now that she thinks about it, it feels a bit stupid of her to wait for them to appear for the rest of the week, almost acting like a stalker. However, she can’t help it. She doesn’t know why but she just had this feeling about them. Whether good or bad, she’s not sure.

She sighs and turns to reach for her phone that’s on the coffee table. As she tries to reach for it, she catches a glimpse of a bright red box across the room, sitting on her kitchen counter. It was the box she was supposed to give to her neighbors. Seeing it still sitting there, Andrea falls limp and sighs again.

“Arghh. Why?!!” Andrea cries out in frustration and thrashed around on the sofa before pausing and thrashed around again.

“Should I just eat it myself?” Andrea says to herself as she stares at the box. She sighs again for the nth time.

Pulling herself up from the couch, she grabs her phone and makes her way to the red box. Staring at it for a minute, Andrea opens the box and checks the expiration date on each of the goodies inside. She nods to herself. They’re not expired yet, still good to eat. There she makes her decision.

She opens her phone and plays some music, pumping herself up as she goes to room and changes her clothes to something a little more presentable because now, she’s finally determined to give the box of snacks to her neighbors. She’s going to face the noisy neighbor that torments her almost every night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this. 
> 
> Please don't forget to leave kudos and, if you're not so busy, a comment would be nice.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
